Daddy's girl
by ChristinaLarsson
Summary: Was Captain Jack Sparrow always a drunken player? Or did something happen which changed the way he behaved? Ch1 is partial character profile, the rest is... what it is.
1. Tragic seperation

**A/N : Okay, everybody. Here is the scoop, and bear with me as the beginning may not seem very relevant since the story is placed in the PotC section :**

**I have the DVD of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and I've loved the movie since I was little. One day, I hear of a new movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, that was going to come out in theatres. First of all, I did not know that the original title for the book (let alone that there was a book) was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I thought it was a sequel. Later, watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, I see the credit that says it was based on the book. Okay. Got that cleared up. Having seen the promotional poster, I knew a guy named Johnny Depp had the part of Willy Wonka. Later, watching a video I rented (can't remember what it was, but not Depp related), I saw the trailer to Pirates of the Caribbean. THEN I'm thinking "they got the guy who played this Sparrow person to play Willy Wonka? Oh, no." Basically, moans at the thought it would be nothing but Hollywood Hype. While waiting for the movie to come in theatres, I read the book. Man, had they ever changed a lot in the first movie. And the screenplay was written by the same author! Weird. Still, I really liked the first movie, and I was worried about this new one. So, while visiting in Bathurst for the summer, it came. I went to the theatre to either alleviate or confirm my fears. I am happy to say that then former of the two took place. At the same time, I discovered a wonderful actor whose looks are just as captivating as his talent.**

**Fast forward to two weeks after school started, I'm back in Fredericton and happen to see Finding Neverland at my local Irving/Mainway pit stop. I rent it. I love it. I already love Fairy Tales and stuff, and Peter Pan was one of my favourite childhood stories, so it was great. Sometime in the before-last week of September, I discover the deppdaily community on Livejournal. The post of that day was one that included a music video someone had made using footage from Edward Scissorhands and the full version of Understanding by Evanescence. Well, it was love all over again and I rented the movie a few days later. I now own it. Okay, to stop boring you all with things NOT PotC related:**

**In the back of my mind during all this was the definite intention to see PotC.**

**Thursday of last week, meaning October 27th, 2005, I finally rented it, and was able to watch it (because my parents did not want to see it) Saturday, October 29th, 2005. **

**INSTANT LOVE! SQUEE Captain Jack Sparrow!**

**And now, I wrote this A/N after I finished this first chapter on Tuesday, November 2nd, 2005. Enjoy my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic!

* * *

**

**_A little setting help:_ The fic starts out as a bit of the reason Jack seems rather detached to most people. You know, sleeping with all these girls who then slap him next time they see him. One can only wonder why they slap… And, of course, getting drunk all the time. Well, the fic starts as to why Jack became like that. I figure he's gotta have a reason. Hey, I don't like the idea of him being a drunkard player by nature (although I do find him very funny when he asks why the rum is gone). I'd like him to have been a possible family man (though he'd have them on his ship while he hunts after treasure. He's gotta be a pirate!), if certain things hadn't happened in his life.

* * *

**

_14 years pre-Curse of the Black Pearl…_

The woman managed to hold down the screams as what was supposed to be a tiny life was finally removed from her body. It certainly hadn't felt tiny as it had gone through it's passage.

"Congratulations ma'am!" exclaimed the midwife "It's a girl!"

The woman, Jessica, laughed in triumph.

_Jack may not be happy about that!_

"Any word if my husband has come into port yet?"

"No one's spotted his ship yet, ma'am." Said the midwife, as she set to clean the baby.

They were in room at the local inn. Jessica had known that a ship wasn't the place for a baby to be born, though Jack had always sworn that he had been born and raised at sea.

He had also been boasting that Jessica would bear a son. One that would be just like him. Jessica had her doubts. Sometimes a mother just knows what the baby will be. She tried to tell Jack not to automatically expect a boy, but he always insisted that it would be.

There was no arguing with him. He never gave up.

Jessica gratefully took the baby, who was now cleaned up and wrapped in blankets, in her arms. She looked so pretty, full of life, and _innocent_. Not what a child of Jack's ought to look like. She tried to imagine what the reaction of the crew would be. Barbossa's was the first that came to mind. She knew he didn't like her. A baby on board would make him even more unhappy.

Bill she could count on. She knew he had a son himself. He didn't get to see him often, but he would visit whenever possible. He was probably giving Jack fatherly advice as of this moment.

Jessica's brown hair was damp with sweat, strands of it sticking to her forehead.

"Have you got a name for her, ma'am?" the midwife asked.

"Katarina." She replied. "It's Italian. I heard it once, and I loved it immediately." She explained.

The midwife smiled.

The baby started crying suddenly, and Jessica began trying to soothe her. Suddenly, she could hear screams and explosions coming from outside.

"What's happening?"

The midwife rushed to the window.

"It's an attack, ma'am! There's a ship attacking!"

Jessica felt a feeling of foreboding. She tried to picture Jack's face, but couldn't.

She somehow knew that he wouldn't be coming to the rescue in time.

Then she remembered that the inn wasn't very far from the port. She had just given birth. There was no way she could escape on her own two feet. Anyone helping her would be slowed down.

"Melissa," she said, addressing the midwife "I won't be able to run very well. You know why." Melissa acknowledged with a nod.

"I want you to take Katarina and bring her somewhere safe. If ever you can get word to my husband, tell him what happened. I'll try and follow, but don't wait for me if I fall behind."

Melissa's aged features creased further in worry, but she said:

"Yes, ma'am."

Jessica handed the baby to Melissa and got up only after she saw Melissa safely out of the room.

She started following the same route that led to the back of the inn, away from the port. Jessica felt faint, exhausted from the labours of childbirth.

But she resolved to go on.

She had just reached the door, seeing Melissa far ahead and away from the inn. Jessica stopped for a moment, when she noticed another sound besides her heart pounding in her head.

She just had time to realise that it was the tell-a-tale whistling of something sailing speedily through the air when a loud explosion reached her ears, and she felt her entire body being crushed under pressure from flying debris.

Jessica knew nothing from that moment on, and would never know anything again.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the nose of the _Black Pearl_ smiling wide as a crocodile. They were due to arrive at the port in a few minutes.

_I'm gonna see my bonnie lass again. I'm going to be a father._

''Drink up me hearties, yo-ho.'' he muttered under his breath.

Jack saw that they were approaching a fog, but, as they got closer, the sharp smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils.

''Stay sharp, boys!'' he called out ''We may have some fighting to do!''

_Jessica, please be safe._ Jack silently prayed.

Bill came up behind him. He could sense the captain's worry.

''She'll be alright.'' he said, laying a hand on his captain's shoulder. ''She's come through some pretty tight spots before.''

Jack turned to his friend.

Bootstrap Bill Turner, he was called. Jack had been planning lately to promote him to be his first mate. He had been trusting Barbossa a lot less, lately. Barbossa was constantly questioning his decisions. He also didn't think too highly of Jessica. Fortunately, Bill was the only one who knew Jessica had left due to, hem, maternity leave, so to speak. Barbossa was going to have a fit when he'd find out about the baby.

The ship moved in, and they could see the town.

Jack felt a cold fear clutch his heart.

The town was in smoking ruins.

_Jessica… please. No._

''No!'' he shouted.

Whatever had caused it didn't seem to be in view. They were the only ship. The only sea-worthy ship, that is.

''Step lively! Make to disembark! Hurry!''

Bill laid a hand on his friend's shoulder again.

''Jack, if she's alive, we'll find her.''

''She has to be alive.'' Jack said, more to himself than to his friend.

_She has to be._

''What do you want us to, sir?'' a voice with a sneery drawl had spoken.

Jack turned and saw Barbossa.

"We go through the town. Look for survivors and interrogate them. I wanna know what happened here."

"With all due respect, _sir_: we ain't a salvage team working for His Majesty's army."

"The captain gave you an order, Barbossa." said Bill.

Jack saw that Barbossa had no intention of moving.

"Alright," Jack started "The crew goes through the town getting whatever booty they can find, and the man who finds a soul still breathing gets extra on his plate tonight, savvy?"

"I guess that's alright, then. _Captain_."

Barbossa shouted the orders to the crew, and they began walking into port as soon as they were docked. There was only one dock which hadn't been damaged or destroyed.

As Jack stood on the dock looking at the damaged laid in front of him, he prayed over again in his mind.

_Please be alive, Jessica. Please be alive._

The town looked even worse up close. There were charred corpses everywhere, and the air stank of burnt flesh and hair.

Jack, Bill and Barbossa were together, making their way towards the inn.

It was nothing but a smoking heap of charred wood and brick.

At the entrance, there was the charred corpse of a child who couldn't have been more than six or seven. It was impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl.

There was the sound of brick scraping, and the trio turned around.

There was a well, just a few paces from them, and someone was trying to climb out.

The trio rushed forward to help the person out.

It was a man, whose features were deformed and bloody.

_He was either attacked or scraped his face falling down the well_. Jack thought.

"What happened?" he asked.

The man tried to say something and started coughing violently. Jack helped him to lay on the ground.

"We were attacked. A… a ship… a ship with dark blue sails… and a flag with the face of the devil."

"Ye mean a jackal?" asked Barbossa.

"Ye" the man went into another coughing fit. "Yes. A jackal. They shot… fire balls… at the town."

"Did you know many people at the inn?" asked Bill.

"I… I knew 'em all. I'm… I'm the innkeeper."

Jack felt his heart leap.

"Do you know of Jessica Sparrow? Do you know if she escaped?"

The man took a raspy breath, but said nothing.

"Do you know if she escaped?" Jack asked, more urgently, shaking the man with desperation.

Then he noticed that the man was no longer breathing.

The men seemed to be very happy that night. They had managed a pretty impressive haul, considering what state the town was in. No one else had found a survivor. To avoid argument, Jack allowed both Bill and Barbossa extra food.

Jack ate nothing. He wasn't even in the mess hall with the rest of them. He was in his cabin, clutching a half-empty bottle of rum.

When they arrived in Tortuga a few days later for supplies, Jack had made for the bar immediately. He had himself a pint of rum, nearly empty, and was considering whether or not he should get up to order another one.

Suddenly, he felt arms around him, and he noticed they belonged to a woman.

"Ye look mighty lonely, sir." She said into his ear "Want some company?"

Jack pointed to the chair opposite, and the woman sat down.

"Ye look like you could use some warming up, luv." She said, bending forward just enough to show some cleavage.

Jack considered this for a moment.

"Sure." He said, finishing off his pint. "You got a room, somewhere?"

And off they went. From then on, Jack Sparrow never shied himself from drink or pleasure company.

**A/N: Don't worry, it's gonna get better. This is just to lay out the plot, savvy?**


	2. Mutiny on the Black Pearl

**A/N: Just a little more time in the past for this chapter, as well as review replies. I am posting chapter 2 & 3 at the same time because while 3 actually continues the story, 2 is just a tiny break with things that we can already guess from the movie. So if you DON'T wanna see what I think happened to Jack on the island (or about the mutiny), just skip to chapter 3.**

**And, about in chapter one when I had him muttering lyrics from the song, I only saw the deleted scene that shows that Elizabeth taught him the song afterwards. I am not changing it, I want to keep him muttering the song. The reason I mention this is cause he's gonna do it again here.**

**Jackeroe: JEEZ! It's like you're psychic or something! Stay out of my head and wait for me to post!**

**Daddy's girl's firend: Hey, Tammy! Yes, I know it's you! Well, you know that I know since I already e-mailed you about it.**

**Ace's Buddy: Here's more! Stop being a gimme-er, k? You're sounding like Veruca Salt!**

_One month later..._

"Come in." Jack Sparrow muttered sleepily at the persistent knocker.

Barbossa walked in the cabin with four other men.

Jack looked from one to the other: Bo'sun, Koelher, Ragetti and Pintel.

They were all wearing rather angry looks. However, under the influence of some recent rum, Jack barely noticed.

"What's up, boys?" he said calmly.

"Well," Barbossa began "We've all got a few reasons not to be happy with what's been going on, Jack."

"When you hired us as your crew," Began Koelher, his dark skin looking sickly in the low light. "You promised plenty for all and that we could do anything we wanted."

"And this promise has not been fulfilled in what way?" Jack asked, calmly still, but he was barely sobering up.

"There was that girl that Pintel brought onboard while we were in port last time." Said Bo'sun, the veins in his muscular body flexing visibly.

"She was mine to 'ave, and you 'ad us turn 'er loose." Pintel added, sweat glistening on the top of his head where there was no hair, despite the fact that rest was shoulder-length.

"Pleasure company is allowed," Jack countered "But not rape. If the lady says no, then that oughta be good enough for ye."

"Why?" asked Ragetti, his false eye turning from side to side, while his normal eye remained motionless. "We's pirates."

"The definition of pirate is someone who commits piracy. Piracy is grand theft of goods. Rape is not a good."

"Well, there's more as well, Jack. We feel ye've been a little soft." Barbossa said the last bit with a mocking smile.

"I've killed my share as much as you have." Said Jack, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Oh, no. Ye kill when someone's in your way. But where's the fun? You never do it for fun. You avoid killing where ye can, and that sounds to me like cowardice."

Jack knew what they were getting at. Cowardice was considered a sign that the captain was not fit to fulfill his duties.

"It's easier to search a man when 'e's dead, Jack." Barbossa continued. "You don't seem to like making things easy for us."

"So you're calling me a coward." Said Jack, trying to remain calm as he stood up to face his men properly. "This is my ship, see? I give the orders, and I want you out of here, back to your duties, and see what you think of my behaviour during our next plunder."

"Oh, there's not gonna be a next plunder for you, Jack. You see, we're committing mutiny."

"Aha. And, um… the whole crew is agreed to this?"

"That they are."

Barbossa, Koelher, Ragetti and Pintel drew their pistols, while Jacoby stepped forward and grabbed Jack's wrists.

Jack knew this was not the opportune moment for fighting back.

"Here I am, walking the plank of me own ship." Jack muttered under his breath, standing on the edge of the plank, surveying the island they planned to leave him on. He turned to take one last look of what used to be his crew.

After a while, he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Bill?" he asked Barbossa.

"Oh, we didn' wanna take any chances. He's down in the brig. After we're safely away from ye, we'll be givin' 'im the choice of death or joinin' us properly."

Jack felt his heart sink.

"What about the code, Barbossa?"

"Ah, yes." Barbossa said, thinking along the same lines. "Someone bring forth Jack's effects. But make sure that there be only one shot for the pistol."

Barbossa took the effects from Pintel, and threw them into the water.

" 'ave a nice swim." He said.

Jack turned and dived. Despite having his hands tied, he managed to get to his things, which had sunk onto a piece of rock. After getting them, Jack turned over and used his feet to push off towards the surface.

He broke the surface a minute later, gasping for breath.

His hat was floating not too far away, and he used his feet to propel himself in the right direction.

Grabbing it in his teeth, he propelled himself as best he could towards the shore.

Once the water was shallow enough, he stood up, and began walking. Holding his hat in his hands, along with his effects, he waited until the water was at his ankles, turned, sat down, and watched as the _Pearl_ sailed away.

"Barbossa is gonna die." Jack said aloud, though there was no one to hear him.

"I'm gonna kill you, Barbossa! Someday! I'm gonna kill you!"

Jack managed to use his sword to cut his ropes, then picked up all his things and walked onto the grassy land that was beyond the beach. He laid his jacket to dry in the sun, and left his hat there as well.

About a half-hour later, he was lying naked on the grass, his clothes drying not far from him. The island was small, and without a single soul besides himself.

"I am not going to die here." He muttered. "Barbossa and all the rest are gonna pay."

Later, dressed in his now dry clothes, Jack decided to walk a little more inland to see if he might find some fruit or something. The boots were still wet, so he was barefoot. As he crossed a patch of sand, he felt a sudden bit of pain in his foot.

Sitting down where he had been standing, Jack examined it, and found a splinter of wood in the area just below his big toe.  
He removed it and looked at it curiously.

_Where'd this bugger come from?_ he wondered.

Throwing it aside, he began to feel along the sand. He could feel a plank of wood, just below it.

Jack stood up and began jumping in place. He stopped, realising that there was a slight bounce.

"What have we here?" he wondered aloud, looking at the ground. Getting on all fours, he began feeling along the area, and found the edging to what he guessed was a trap door.

Making sure he wasn't on it, he tried to lift one of the edges.  
The edge he tried happened to be one of the sides, so he shifted to grab the front and swing it open.

There was a small set of stairs leading to several wooden crates.

_Let's see what we have here._ He thought as he descended.

He opened the crate nearest him and found several corked bottles of a familiar-looking amber liquid.  
He uncorked a bottle and tasted, just to be sure.

Grinning from the familiar taste, Jack brought it along with a few other bottles to his spot on the grass.

He took a long drink from the one he had opened, and smiled.

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho." He said absent-mindedly.

**A/N: And, as you all know, this is what he did for three days: he was lying on a beach drinking rum until the rumrunners came by and he was able to barter passage off. I can't think of what he would've bartered, so that's it.**


	3. Kat

**A/N : Here's chapter 3 already, as you should know if you bothered reading the author note in chapter two.**

_Four years post-curse of the Black Pearl…_

"Get back 'ere, you wretch!"

Kat ran as quick as she could. Strands of her dark brown hair which had escaped her long braid were flying behind her. She had never been able to steal live poultry from under a farmer's nose before, so the thrill was pumping a near over-dose of adrenaline, keeping her legs pumping.

"Stop 'er! Stop 'er! She's got me rooster!"

_Idiot. All he had to do was be more careful and not try talking to the whore who was walking by._

Then again, it was Kat who had managed to use three shillings from a change purse she had stolen that morning to get the whore to distract the farmer in the first place. One of his slaves had seen her and sounded the alarm.

Kat managed to dodge everyone very nicely, and ducked into an alleyway.  
Panting, she tried to curl up between two crates as best she could, holding the rooster to her, and pinching it's beak shut with her right thumb and forefinger.

Despite the fact that she was fourteen, she was rather tall. Her long legs were an asset in her many escapades.

Kat didn't have anyone. She used to have a guardian, but she had died two years ago. The last thing she had told Kat were the names Jessica and Jack.

Jessica had been her mother's name. She had died when Kat was a baby. Her guardian told her that it was because the town they were in was attacked and Jessica was too weak to run, having just given birth. She didn't know who her father was, although it was easy to suppose that his name was Jack. All the guardian had known was that someone was supposed to tell them when his ship arrived in port. That left Kat guessing that he was either a merchant sailor or a pirate. Although, from the bit she heard of pirates here and there, they were not the sort to marry.

Kat scratched at an itch on her leg, then realised there was a tear in her pants.

_Thank God Melissa taught me to sew._

Later, when she was sure that it was safe to leave her hiding place, Kat walked down the opposite end of the alley and snuck through a hole in a wall. Once there, she made her way downwards and reached the basement of the tavern. However, where she was, there was a wall between her and the place where the pub keeper kept his stock. There was a secret opening between the two, which she used to occasionally nick food and drink. At the moment, however, she felt like being served a real meal. Kat snuck through the opening between the storage and her room, and, after checking that the rooster was still breathing, made her way upstairs into the bar.

The pub keeper had given her a plate of cooked chicken and a pint of rum in exchange for the rooster. Kat suspected it would become someone else's meal the next day.

She ate gratefully, but made sure to keep some for breakfast the next morning, as she never knew where or when she would get her next meal.

After finishing half of what she had, she poured the remaining rum in a flask she always had with her, and wrapped the chicken in a handkerchief she normally had tied around her neck.

Setting out of the tavern, she decided she would walk down by the docks to see what new ships had come in. Kat often liked looking at the ships, comparing them, and, occasionally, wondering if her father was aboard one of them.

She used an alleyway as a shortcut, even though the time of year meant that it was getting darker quicker.

The docks had just come into view when she noticed footsteps behind her. She turned immediately, as she had learned that ignoring a suspected stalker was never a good idea in Tortuga. She had managed to get out of her trouble, but barely.

The man behind her was filthy, had matted hair and wore tattered clothes. His manner indicated he was drunk.

"Pretty li'le thing like you oughtn't be alone, sweet."

"I prefer to be alone than in th'comp'ny of someone like you."

"Ooh, li'le miss sounds older than me thought. 'Ow old you be, dearie?"

"Fourteen." She answered truthfully. She had found that some men preferred to avoid someone her age, for some reason. It didn't always work, and this seemed to be such a case.

"Ooh, li'le miss be younger than me thought. Me thinks that make it better."

Kat pulled out the dagger Melissa had given her on her twelfth birthday. It had belonged to her mother. It had helped her in many tight spots before. Melissa had told her that the picture carved into the sheath of a sparrow flying into the sunset was identical to a tattoo her father had. In this way, Kat felt as though her father was with her in moments such as these.

"Li'le miss thinks that a knife be scary to ole Starkey? Miss be dead wrong."

Starkey lunged at her, and she managed the slice a cut on his arm. However, the attempt to both defend and avoid him, mixed with the half-pint of rum she had drunk earlier, made her lose her balance.  
The man was on her before she try getting up. She tried to hit him with her dagger again, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she dropped it.  
She tried screaming, and then the man hit her on the side of her face.

"Come on, then, girlie. No need t'be making a fuss."

"Excuse me," another voice said. "That's not very nice."

**A/N: Well, I gotta find SOME way of making sure you keep reading. Hehehe… I'm mean, aren't I? Oh, and the line of "Stop 'er, stop 'er! She's got me rooster!" Is a modification of a line in the book Pélagie-la-charette by Antonine Maillet. I'm sure the book was translated into english, for those of you who don't know French. A very good book about a group of Acadians who try to make their way back to Acadie after the deportation of 1755. For those of you who know nothing about the deportation, try google. It oughta have something. I'm of Acadian descent, and I love reading about my history.**


	4. A pirate's life for me

**A/N: Well, here is chapter four. No one reviewed my last two chapters, but I know that Daddy's Girl's Friend is still reading, so I'm continuing for her sake at least.**

Starkey got shoved aside, and Kat was given a hand up by a black woman. She wore a white shirt and brown pants. Her long hair was kept out of her face by a yellow bandanna.

Starkey got up, looked at the newcomer, then must have decided it wasn't worth the trouble and left.

"Thank you." Kat said, still panting from fear of the attack.

"No worries." The woman replied with a smile. "You shouldn't be near the docks after dark, missy. There's thieves and people like him around a lot. And while some pirates don't attack like that, you can' trust 'em all. Now, I'm a pirate, but the crew I'm with have certain morals. And attacking a young girl like you for pleasure is not something any of them do."

"Thanks for the advice." Kat said, feeling slightly annoyed. She was fourteen, after all, and had been living in Tortuga since she was a baby.

"No worries." The woman said again. "What be your name?"

"I call myself the Black Sparrow. I prefer to reveal my real name only to people I've known for a long time."

"Well, I guess I can' take offense. I'm Anamaria. 'F ever you feel the need for adventure, I can give word to the captain. We'll be 'ere at least until tomorrow. I often hang around the tavern, if for no other reason than to make sure the captain stays outta trouble. He can make a fight 'appen easy when 'e's got enough rum in 'im."

Kat grinned and Anamaria walked away.

_Leaving on a ship. It'd be better than having to go day to day without knowing where my next meal's coming from._

Kat looked on the ground, and quickly found her dagger. She placed it in the sheath and began walking, seriously considering the offer.

_I always kinda figured that a pirate life would be for me._

Anamaria walked back towards the tavern, just in time to see Jack leaving with woman who's dress revealed a fair amount of cleavage. The woman, who's face was brightly made-up, had to half-carry him. He was obviously very drunk.

Anamaria smiled hopelessly, and followed them just enough so that she'd know where to find Jack the next morning. Then the thought struck her: the girl had called herself the Black Sparrow. Imagine her surprise when she'd find out the captain's name!

**A/N: A-ha! You all thought it was gonna be Jack coming to the rescue, didn't you? Don't deny it! And, Tammy, do leave a review this time. I love getting reviews for my chapters. Plus, there are some people who read the reviews for a story first, then decide whether or not they should read it. If I have a load of positive reviews, then more people read it. Not an order, but it would be appreciated.**


	5. Who's been in me rum?

**A/N : Chapter five already, whoa!

* * *

**

Kat found Anamaria the next day, and told her about her desire to join the crew. Anamaria said that she'd speak to the captain, but she would have to wait for the right moment, due to the amount of rum he'd had the night before.

"Also," Anamaria added "We'll be setting sail this afternoon, because the captain heard of a ship that he wants to pursue. He's been after it for the last few days, and he got a good lead. So it's good that you made your decision when you did, or you would've had to wait several months until our next return for supplies."

"I always seem to pick the opportune moments. Or, almost," she added, thinking of what had happened the night before.

Anamaria picked up on that.

"Well, if you consider that I was there to help and offer a place aboard, then it was still an opportune moment." Anamaria smiled, remembering Jack's reminders to always look for 'the opportune moment'. She also noticed, now that it was daylight, that Kat's eyes (or, as she knew her, the Black Sparrow's eyes) were the same chocolate brown as Jack's.

"I'll bring you aboard now," she continued "but we'll have to keep you hidden in the hold until I can speak with the captain."

"What if the captain says no?" inquired Kat.

"Then we'll leave you at the nearest port. The reason I want to bring you now is because we'll likely set sail before the captain can communicate properly."

Kat nodded, and followed Anamaria out of the tavern.

Several minutes later, Anamaria had set up a small niche for her in the hold, telling her that she could help herself to any food and drink in the cratesif she got hungry.

Anamaria left, and Kat looked around her from her niche.

Kat heard people shouting orders and bustling around above her, and soon felt the boat begin to move.

_Well, here I am. Aboard a ship._

About and hour later, Anamaria came to check on her, explaining that the captain was recovered, but he was currently at the helm.

"It'd be better to wait until he has nothing on his mind. If I try talking to him while he's at the helm, well… he loves his ship so much, he probably won't even notice what I'm saying, and only nod around and say things like 'yeah, yeah.' Then, when he sees you, he'll be wondering what you're doing here."

Kat nodded, feeling anxious and bored. Anamaria left, and then Kat began to realize that she was thirsty. _Very_ thirsty.  
She had finished what was in her flask that morning, so she figured she'd look through the crates for something.

Luckily, the first crate she opened was filled with corked bottles of her favourite drink.  
She grabbed a bottle, and drank.

* * *

Jack handed the wheel to Gibbs, figuring he'd get himself just a little pick-me-up.

When he got to his crate of rum, however, he found it open, and a bottle missing.

_That's never happened before._

Jack looked down, and saw a cork, presumably from the missing bottle. He then noticed that some crates had been pushed aside, making a little niche.

Jack walked between some crates, and found a young girl curled up asleep, the empty bottle not far from her.

She had dark brown hair pulled back in a braid, and was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Her legs, encased in black boots, were drawn up to her chest, and her head was resting on her knees.

Jack walked over to the stowaway, grabbed her under the shoulders, and picked her up to a standing position. He then slipped one arm behind her back to hold her behind the shoulders, and stooped to slip his other arm under her knees.  
Picking her up, Jack walked back to the stepladder, and out of the hold.

Jack had left the girl on the bed in his cabin, figuring that she must be a runaway and needed help.  
He didn't know why, but he felt like he should take care of her. What had increased this feeling, was that in the light, he discovered that she looked a lot like Jessica. He hadn't thought about Jessica in a long time, but the girl's face looked almost exactly like hers. Slight freckles on a complexion which was the colour of café-au-lait. The same Jessica had looked before they had parted for her maternity leave. Except that this girl was obviously younger.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said as he reached the wheel.

"Aye."

"Where be Anamaria?"

"Last I heard, she was down in the galley, 'elpin Cotton with potatoes."

Jack made his way to the galley, but then saw Anamaria walking out of it just when he was a few paces away.

"Anamaria."

"Aye, cap'n?"

"I discovered a stowaway in the hold, that had gotten into me rum. A young bonnie lass, can' be much older than sixteen. When she wakes up, I wanna talk to 'er. We may 'ave to drop her off at the next port."

Anamaria managed to keep a cool look during all this.

"Captain Sparrow. She's not technically a stowaway. I met 'er in Tortuga, and said I'd talk to you if she wanted t'be part 'o the crew. She'd like to join us. And she said she be fourteen."

Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"At that age? It's too dangerous."

"An' what age be ye when ye became a pirate?"

Jack let his head nod down. He had been thirteen himself when he first joined a pirate crew.

"Alright, then. What be her name?"

"She hasn't told me yet, but she said she often goes by the name of…" Anamaria snorted,trying to hold down her laughter.

"Yes?" Jack said, a little impatiently.

"She calls herself the Black Sparrow."

Jacks eyes widened.

"Well, the 'Black Sparrow' is in me cabin, sleeping. Ye better go see her so that she don't panic when she wakes. Then, tell 'er that I be wantin' t'talk to 'er, an' come an' fetch me. Oh, and don' tell 'er me name yet. I'll tell 'er meself."

Anamaria smirked and set off toward Jack's cabin.

**A/N: Ooh, what's the ship that Jack's going after? What will Kat think/say when she finds out the captain's name? Will Jack realise that this is his daughter? Well, writer's block is causing me problems (either that or the rum! jk). I'll watch the movie a few more times during the long weekend (Remembrance Day on Friday in Canada, plus I got a day off for Parent-Teacher meetings tomorrow (Thursday). I'll try to be back Monday, as I don't have the 'net at home. Unless I can make a library trip on Saturday, but don't count on it.**


	6. You'll be in my heart

**A/N: HEE! Chapter 6! I am REALLY on a roll!**

**Daddy's Girl's Friend: So... me? Hm... I guess it does sound like me, doesn't it?**

**Jackeroe: Well, here's their reactions! Sorry if it's a little mushy… 'twiddles thumbs nervously'**

**Jack: Mushy? Just what are ye tryin' te make me look like?**

**Christina(me): A guy who has feelings despite the fact that he's a bloody pirate and scallywag.**

**Jack: Hmm… (looks apprehensive)**

Kat woke up to see Anamaria's smiling face.

''Glad to see you're awake, lass. The cap'n wants ta speak with ye.''

Kat sat straight up, and realised that she was in a bed.

''When was I moved?''

''The cap'n went down to his crate of rum, and found that someone had nicked a bottle.''

Kat blushed.

''Am I in trouble?''

Anamaria laughed.

''Nah, lass. I think it's just a job interview, as it were. He asked me to fetch 'im when you waked. I'll be right back.''

Kat got out of the bed, and stood nervously in front the door, teetering on the balls of her feet.

She soon heard footsteps, and stood at full attention.

When the door opened, Kat overlooked the man who stood before her.

He was quite a handsome type, with a small beard that was divided into two braids. His dark hair had a couple of small braids in it, as well as a few dreadlocks. He wore a tri-cornered, leather hat, and a long, dark jacket. His breeches were a faded green, and he wore weather-stained black boots.

Kat took all of this in rather quickly, and looked straight into his eyes. She noticed that they were the same as hers.

He seemed to be surveying her, as well. After a little while, though, he gestured at the table not far from the bed, and Kat sat down in one of the chairs. She sat as neatly as she could as the captain took the seat opposite.

''Now, before I even consider you as a member of the crew, I'm gonna have to know your name, or a very good reason for you not to give it.''

Kat swallowed.

''Well, my reason for not giving my name was because I had a rep as a thieving wretch in Tortuga. I suppose, among pirates, this is not a good enough reason.''

Jack smiled.

''Hm. No.''

Kat swallowed again.

''Could I wait a while before giving my name?''

Jack sighed in exasperation.

''I suppose so. Perhaps if I give my name, you'll be willing to give yours?''

Kat shrugged.

''I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.''

Jack could tell that Kat was shocked.

''I suppose ye'll be telling me ye're name, now?''

Kat couldn't believe it. Could this be her father? After all this time?

''Aye. I'm… Katarina… Sparrow. Kat for short.'' she added, almost an afterthought.

It was Jack's turn for shock, and Kat could see it.

''Did you ever have a wife?'' she asked, trying desperately not to get her hopes up. ''Was her name Jessica?''

Jack couldn't keep the happy shock out of his voice.

''Aye, I did. And aye, that was her name: Jessica Sparrow.''

And Kat, who had lived in an area with whores and anything else that would make a well-bred English woman faint, fainted herself.

Kat woke up in the bed again, this time with Captain Sparrow's worried face looking at her.

''Ye do this often, lass?'' he said, helping her to sit up.

''No!'' Kat said, feeling outraged. As far back as she could remember, she had never fainted.

''It's alright. It's probably just the rock of the sea that got ye.'' he handed her a mug of a warm drink.

''I am NOT seasick.'' Kat said, accepting the mug. The liquid tasted semi-sweet with a hint of nutmeg. Kat then realised that it was a hot milk toddy.

''Trying to get me to get some sleep, captain?''

''Well, it's 7:00 evenin'. I figure you could get some sleep after supper.''

Kat nearly choked on a mouthful of milk. Jack rubbed her back to help her swallow properly.

''Now tell me somethin', luv.'' he began seriously. ''If ye're not seasick, and I don' think it's the rum as you napped from that already, what made ye faint?''

Kat looked at Jack, but quickly looked away as she felt her eyes water.

''Jessica was me mum's name. Before dying, my guardian told me how mum died, an' then told me my father's name.''

''It was Jack, wasn't it?''

Kat felt sobs threaten to break through, but nodded.

''And your mother,'' Jack pressed urgently ''how did she die?''

''The town where I was born was attacked.'' she said in a rush before the tears she had never shed for her guardian or her mother or at the thought that she would never find her father broke through. Tears that had been held for nearly two years. Tears she had never let flow for thought that it was a sign of weakness.

_Oh, stop your crying, it'll be alright.  
Just take my hand and hold it tight_

Jack didn't hesitate to take her in his arms. And he began to cry with her. He had never let the tears for his wife and child flow, either. It was as though he had become totally numb to grief. And his daughter had managed to bring the feeling back.

_I will protect you from all around me.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

Father and daughter sat on the bed holding each other, crying into each other's shoulders.

_This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

Anamaria stopped by to see how it was going, and was shocked by what she saw. They didn't notice she was there, and she knew better than to interrupt it. She'd ask about it later.

**A/N: Aw! Emo Captain Sparrow! sniff. Don't worry, it won't get any mushier than that. It's gonna be on to the action in counts on fingers… not next chapter, but definitely the one after.  
The song here will probably make appearances in other chapters. It's _You'll be in my heart_, by Phil Collins. It's on the Disney's _Tarzan_ soundtrack. I have it from the Disney's _Superstar hits_ soundtrack.**


	7. Introductions

**A/N: Not really on subject, but… last night, I dreamt that I met Johnny Depp, and he said that he had read my story and loved it. )sigh…( nice to dream. **

**Review answers: (BTW, when I checked my e-mail and saw all the review alerts, I nearly passed out. In a GOOD way! I love getting reviews! I know that there were a lot because some people posted a new review every chapter even though they were all up, but it's still nice. Keep 'em coming, people!)**

**Well, I actually can't answer them here anymore (dammit), but I will say one thing: someone had asked about the song in the last chapter: it was just to tie in about the emotions. No one in the fic was actually singing.  
From now on, I will send answers to people who are either leave a signed review, or if they leave their e-mail. Can't do it any other way.**

**Disclaimer: since I didn't post it on the other ones, here it is finally, just for reassurances: all I own is a copy of the DVD, a journal with Will and Jack on the front, NOTHING else PotC related. As for anything else Disney, anyone who works with Disney should be able to know that I had nothing to do with any of the song lyrics posted in future chapters or the last one (I've been able to find a few that can match with things I have in store).**

**Last, but not least, I have another PotC fic up, for which I hope I will receive as positive a welcome as this one. It's along the lines of Jack falling in love. Just look for Franglish love.**

Anamaria had grown up in the same area as Jack, and she knew him very well. Jack Sparrow did not cry unless something was _really_ bothering him. The next morning, Anamaria found Jack at the helm of his ship. She wanted to ask him about what happened before she saw him crying in the cabin, holding the Black Sparrow (also crying) to him.

''Cap'n, do ye mind tellin' me what happened with the Black Sparrow last night?''

Jack snapped out of his musings and turned to Anamaria, his hands on the wheel.

''Happened?''

''You were holdin' 'er, and from the sound o' things, you were both crying. The Captain Sparrow I know doesn't cry, and in front of a young girl, no less.'' The truth was that he didn't cry as often as most. She had seen him cry. But she knew he'd prefer the words she had picked.

Jack sighed. He'd have to tell Anamaria at least. She was his first mate, after all. He'd probably be better off telling Gibbs later, as well.

''For one thing, her full name is Katarina Sparrow.'' he ignored her shocked expression. ''She prefers to be called Kat. And, she's me daughter.''

''Your WHAT?''

Jack started and looked around at the people staring due to Anamaria's outburst.

''Ye think you could yell a little louder, Ana?''

Once he made sure that everyone had gone back to their business and was no longer listening, Jack turned back to Anamaria.

''She's my daughter.''

''And who's the mother?'' she asked with great interest.

''Me late wife. Jessica.''

Anamaria's face shone with comprehension. She had known Jack when he and Jessica were playing games of hard-to-get with each other. There was a point when they had sort of vanished from the area, and now Anamaria knew they must have eloped.

''How do you know this is your daughter?''

''She's the right age. Jessica had gone to land near the end of her term, and Kat knew her name and mine. Said the midwife, who later became her guardian, told her all she needed to know before the lady died herself two years ago.''

''So what are you gonna do now?''

''Well, we'll stop in Port Royal te see Will an' Elizabeth, as planned. I don't want te leave her after having just found her, but I don't want te put her life in danger. I'm sure Will and Elizabeth wouldn't mind watching over her for me while we chase the _Devil's Gauntlet_.''

''Aye. That is dangerous. Question is: Will you be coming back from that mission?''

Jack sighed and bowed his head. He turned to face the horizon they were going towards, and saw that through their conversation, they had gone a bit off course. He made the proper correction as Anamaria walked around to face him from the other side of the wheel.

''Should Kat be left behind, do you intend on coming back from this adventure?''

''I do not intend ta leave her an orphan.''

''Should Kat come with us, would you die just to keep her alive?''

''Yes.''

''Then that's all that matters. I'm sure she'd rather be with her father, but I'm also sure she'd understand if you leave her in Port Royal to keep her alive.''

Jack sighed, but Anamaria did not press the matter.

Instead, she asked ''Where is she, anyway?''

Jack pointed upward, and Anamaria looked at the lookout mast. There was Kat, looking straight ahead with a telescope.

''You let her go up there?'' Anamaria asked, astonished.

''She said she wanted te go someplace high. I didn't like it, but by the time I turned around, all I could do was yell for her te come back down, which she did not do, obviously.''

Anamaria burst out laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Jack asked with shock.

''Oh, Jack.'' Anamaria said between peals of laughter. ''She's just like you! You were always in and out of trees when you weren't admiring the boats down by the docks.''

Jack snorted, and bowed his head. He had wanted a son that would be just like him. Instead, it was a daughter who was every bit like him except in gender and looks. She had clearly inherited her mother's face and hair, which had always been easier to tame than his own. The eyes were his, though. That much was certain.

''Captain?''

Jack turned and saw Kat behind him.

''I spotted land, sir.''

Jack smiled.

''Good. Ana?'' he said, turning towards Anamaria.

''Aye, sir?''

''Tell the crew we'll be arriving very soon and to get below deck. I may have found myself in the commodore's good graces, but the rest of the navy isn't supposed ta know that. Also…''

Jack whispered something in her ear, and Anamaria nodded. She then set off to inform the crew, leaving Jack with Kat.

''Kat?'' Jack said, turning to his daughter.

''Yes, sir?''

Jack smiled again.

''Unless we're in the presence of people other than the crew and the two people I shall be introducing ye to, there's no need for Captain-crewmember formalities. But if ye don' feel comfortable wi' 'dad' yet, then it's Jack te you. Savvy?''

''Alright, Jack.''

''And, um…''

Jack looked down and scuffled his feet.

''Ye may not like this, luv, but…'' he broke off as Anamaria approached.

''The crew is ready, captain.''

''Thanks. Could ye take the wheel for bit?''

Jack made room for Anamaria and began marching Kat towards what was now their cabin. He had set up a hammock for himself on one side of the room until they could make a bed for Kat. There was also a curtain between the two sides of the room for, daughter or not, Jack didn't feel it appropriate if they saw each other naked. Maybe if he had been there when she was small and needed help bathing, but not now when he only met her at fourteen.

''The thing is, luv.'' he said as he shut the door behind him. ''I'm chasing after a very dangerous ship, an' I don't want you getting hurt.''

''Why chase it at all? Can't you get loot other places?'' Kat asked, feeling a very unbecoming of her age tantrum coming on.

''It's not as simple as loot, luv.'' Jack sighed and scratched the back of his neck. ''This is the ship that destroyed the town where you were born. The crew that killed your mother and very near killed you.''

Kat gasped.

''Jack, I wanna help! I wanna get back at them!''

''Now, listen here missy: This isn' like a local boy who did a wrong that you can beat up.'' Jack said, pulling example from what Kat had told him of her life.

At ten years old, a local boy had thrown rotten fruit at Kat from a tree while she was walking home from the market.

Melissa was just beginning to feel her years, but she knew a few neighbours around who would keep an eye on Kat for her, which was why she was absent.

Imagine the boy's surprise when Kat climbed up the tree to get at him. He had climbed down as quick as he could, but she was down nearly as quick.

He hadn't run far when Kat jumped him from behind and began hitting every inch of him she could get.

By the time a neighbour had run down from his farm and pulled them apart, Kat's dress was torn, her lip bloody and she was sporting a black eye.

The boy had worse, though. His clothes were also torn, and had mostly the same injuries, with the addition of a bloody nose and he was clutching an injured wrist which Kat had hit with the side of her hand while trying to deflect a blow. Melissa had been furious.

''Girls don't go around beating up people! I don't care what he did, you should've just run! Look at your dress, now. Is this any way for a young girl to behave?''

Kat had to put on a shirt and some pants a neighbour lent her while Melissa sewed her dress. Kat preferred pants anyway.

''Are ye listening, luv? This is very dangerous.''

Kat bowed her head, feeling defeated. She wanted revenge, and she didn't want to be away from her father so soon. But she also knew that he was right, and she didn't want to upset him. She wanted to try to be as pleasant as possible, and she could sense that he wouldn't take this as lightly as when she climbed the mast.

''Alright, Jack.'' She said, but she failed to keep the tone of displeasure out of her voice, even though she was already planning her comeback.

_This is only a brief reprieve, Jack_, she thought.

Jack ignored her tone.

''Now,'' he began ''I'll be leavin' ye with some friends of mine that live in Port Royal. They're a married couple known as the Turners. William is a blacksmith and his wife, Elizabeth, is the governor's daughter. They have a young boy of three who's pretty scruffy from what they said in their last letter.''

Kat smiled. She used to help some of the neighbours with their young ones after Melissa died. Scruffiness was nothing new.

''Also,'' he continued ''I'm a wanted man in Port Royal. The commodore is willing to leave me be so long's I don' cause any trouble, but he can't exactly let everyone know that. So we'll be sneakin' in after dark, and we'll have to get out of the pirate clothes. I asked Anamaria to go check our chests from the last ship we looted, just te see if we might have picked up anything besides treasure. It happens sometimes. If we're lucky, we can find a dress that'll fit ye.''

''I am NOT wearing a dress.'' Kat exclaimed indignantly.

''There's no way out o' this one either. In Port Royal, only pirate women wear pants. In Port Royal, any pirate who gets caught is sent to the gallows. After dark is on'y so they don' see my face properly. Ye'll be wearin' a dress, no matter how much ye don' like it. If ye wanna wear ye're slacks under, go ahead. But with the way dresses are these days, it's not recommended. Gets rather warm, from what Elizabeth says.''

Anamaria came from below holding something pink and frilly.

''Found one, but there may be a problem.''

''Yeah,'' Kat piped up. ''It's pink.''

Anamaria snorted.

''That's not it.'' She said seriously. ''This dress must've been made for someone much smaller, say about nine or ten. There's another one the same colour, so I could lengthen it, but it'd prolly be a bit snug around the waist. And dresses like these aren't made for taking stress, even in small amounts. All she'd have to do is bend over and…''

Anamaria made a ripping sound with her throat.

''What'll we do?'' asked Jack.

''You could have me NOT wear it.'' Kat suggested hopefully.

Jack gave her a look.

''I have another suggestion.'' Anamaria said. ''If it is too small, then there's a corset that Elizabeth left last time she visited.''

''You're gonna make me wear one o' THOSE?'' Kat yelled. ''There is no way in bloody hell ye're gonna make me wear one o' those stupid things!''

Anamaria sighed, knowing what she meant. Ana had once gone with Jack to visit, and she had been forced into a corset herself.

''I know it's uncomfortable, but it's only te get you to the house. After ye're there, I'm sure Elizabeth can find you some dresses that you won' need any corset for.''

Kat growled, but nodded.

''How soon can ye have it ready?'' asked Jack.

''I'll need to have Kat with me so I can fit it as best I can for length. If I have any material left over, then I'll try to see if I can widen it as well, but that's unlikely. It'll prolly take over an hour, but it should be done before lunch.''

Jack nodded.

''Ye can use my cabin for the fitting. Less chances of Kat bumpin' 'er ' ead agains' the ceilin' if she stands on a chair.''

As Kat walked to the cabin and Anamaria below to get the other dress and needed sewing supplies, Jack turned his attention back to the wheel.

Kat may have given in, but she was still letting her displeasure with the situation show.

_Guess bein' raised by the midwife gave her a few manners. If not, I woulda had to knock her out just to take her to the house. Even if I wasn't her father, just having Jessica for a mother woulda meant she would never give in._

About ten minutes after the sun had dipped below the horizon, Gibbs was rowing Jack and Kat to shore. Jack was dressed in an outfit Will had left him in case of visits, with his hair back in a ribbon and a great plumed hat, under which was tucked his beads. He also had gloves which were a little longer than normal in order to effectively hide his brand and tattoo. The sleeves of the shirt were of normal length, however, but they still hid the true length of his gloves. He also had a cloak for warmth.

Just by glancing at Kat, he could see how uncomfortable she was. She had a fan, which was supposed to be for show, but she was finding real use for it due to the corset. The stress to breathe was making her perspire. She was also obviously very stiff. Jack had had to help her into the boat, as she couldn't bend properly.

She was also constantly tugging at the lace ribbon holding the tiny hat down. Anamaria had brushed and styled her hair into something Elizabeth had taught her to do. It was mostly in a bun, with a few locks cascading down on the side of her neck.

Once they arrived at the shore, Jack had to help Kat out again, and motioned to Gibbs to start rowing out. Gibbs was to row back to shore before dawn.

''Alright, luv?'' Jack inquired.

''I'll be fine once I'm outta this portable torture chamber.'' She said stiffly, her shortness of breath apparent.

Jack patted her back, and the two started for the town.

Even though it was early in the evening, there weren't many people around. Kat was surprised by this, as Tortuga had a lot of activity at night. It gave her a bit of an eerie feeling.

Jack must have picked up on this, because he took her arm and asked:

''What's wrong, luv?''

''Where is everybody?'' Kat asked in turn.

''Port Royal is mostly, and I emphasize _mostly_, filled with well-to-do people who consider it fun to be in their 'omes having quiet dinners and lazy talk at this hour.''

Kat raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter further.

''When you loot a ship, how do you go about it? Do you open fire first, or just try to make 'em shake in their boots by introducin' yerself?''

Jack laughed.

''Well, it depends what kinda ship it is. We avoid navy ships altogether, so's we don' risk comin' across commodore Norrington. If it's a passenger or merchant ship, we normally just try te make 'em hand it over nice an' easy. Passenger ships are easier, cause the other ship's crew is tryin' to ensure passenger safety first. Then we go through the ship grabbin' whatever looks worth keepin'. If it's a ship that's got cannons, we try scarin' em first, cause normally no one wants te mess with my ship. Ye get occasional crazies, but then we just aim right at their cannons, and give 'em another chance te surrender.''

Kat tried to keep her laughter down so as not to crack her ribs against the corset, but the grin was enough to make Jack happy.

After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a huge house surrounded by a gate-enclosed garden.

Kat saw it as two things: a beautiful house and a prison.

Jack pushed the gate open and walked Kat up to the front door. Just before knocking, he turned to her.

''Now, try to be nice. Will an' Elizabeth may be used to pirate ways, but most of their 'friends', whom they have to stand just for social face, are not. If Will an' Elizabeth tell you how to conduct yourself at dinners, then you better conduct yourself that way. It won' be fun, but I know they won' force you to be that way when it's just you an' them. However, do try not te eat like a pig, even if it is just the four o' you. Four meanin' them an' their son with you.''

Kat nodded, still not happy.

Jack knocked, and an old man with a powdered wig answered a couple of minutes later.

''Ah, mister Sparrow. Do come in. I shall fetch to mister and missus.''

Jack led Kat by the arm into the house. They waited by a large staircase as the old man (whom Kat assumed must be a butler) went into the next room. Kat heard incoherent voices, and two of them sounded rather excited.

A short moment later, a well-dressed man with brown hair just brushing his shoulders and a woman, also well-dressed with her sun-bleached hair in a style similar to Kat's, came walking quickly into the foyer.

''Jack!'' exclaimed the man, who must have been Will, took Jack enthusiastically by the hand and the two smiled at each other.

''Oh, Jack, it's been so long!'' said the woman, obviously Elizabeth, as she hugged Jack in greeting.

The two then turned their attention to the young girl who had stayed near the staircase, leaning on the banister.

''Taking them rather young, Jack?'' inquired Will, with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"No, um…" Jack turned to Kat and beckoned her forward. "This is my daughter, Katarina. Though she prefers Kat. Kat, this is Will and Elizabeth, very good friends of mine."

Kat waved lightly.

"A daughter, Jack?"

"Yes, um…" Jack struggled to find how to begin, when a tiny figure ran into the foyer.

"Uncle Jack!" the exclaim came from a small boy whom Jack took into his arms.

"Look at you!" Jack put him back down and looked at him as though something was odd about him.

"I think there's somethin' diffren' about you." He said, falsely considering what it might be. He then placed his hand on the boy's head and compared it to a spot just above his own knee. "Yep. I believe ye've grown a full inch since I saw ye last."

Jack then seemed to have an idea.

"Will, is there somewhere we could talk while they play around?"

"They could stay here while we go to the parlour?"

"Sounds great." Jack said. "Kat, you watch over Jeremy. I'll just be over there talking with Will and Elizabeth."

"Alright."

Will lead his wife by the arm as Jack followed them into the parlour.

Jack sat in a comfy armchair as Will and Elizabeth took the sofa opposite.

"Alright, here's as much, or as little, as I can tell ye from what I know."

Jack told them about Jessica, what he had found when he arrived where he was supposed to pick her up, and the bits of what Kat had told him. He left out such things as how they had both broken down after realising they had found each other. Nor did he say, although he supposed they could guess this, that it was Jessica's death that had turned him to drink and philandering.

"Now, I know I already owe you both for saving my life the day I was nearly hanged,"

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted. "It's thanks to you we're both alive and together. You don't owe us anything."

"If you want us to do something for you," Will added "then we'll be only too happy to help."

Jack smiled at his two friends,

"Alright, here it is. I've managed te pick up trace o' the ship that attacked the town where Jessica was killed, an' I'm goin' after it."

Both Will and Elizabeth felt waves of worry reach them, though neither was surprised.

"I don' wan' anythin' te happen to Kat. Would you mind her living with you for a bit?"

"How long do you think you'll be?" Elizabeth asked. "Of course we don't mind, but if she's anything like you, she's not going to like living here."

"That's another problem: I don't know how long I'll be. Also, while I don't intend to leave her orphaned, I don't know if I'll be coming back alive. Savvy?"

Will nodded.

"If anything happens, we'll look after her."

"Thank ye. Also," Jack pulled out a large sack of money he as carrying. "If nothin' else," he said, seeing that the couple was about to protest, "use this money to buy her some new clothes. The dress she's wearing was one that Anamaria had te fix up that we had in a trunk from a raid. 'Coordin to Ana, it was made for a youngin', so we 'ad te squeeze 'er in a corset."

"Uh-oh." said Elizabeth.

"That plus the style made Kat try to argue outta it, but she gave in in the end." continued Jack.

He handed the money to Will, who handed it to Elizabeth.

"You'll have a better idea of what to get for her." He said with a smile. He then turned back to Jack. "Will you be spending the night, as usual?"

"Just before first light. Then I can run down to shore for Gibbs to pick me up."

"Well, we have a couple of rooms we could put you in, Jack." said Elizabeth "Why don't we have Martin show you and Kat where you'll be sleeping, and you can both freshen up for dinner?"

"Sounds great, I'm famished."

Just as the three were going to get up, Jeremy came running into the room.

"Mummy! Kat fell down! She won't wake when I shake her!"

Jack felt dread wash over him.

**A/N: Ooh… I'm being mean, aren't I? Leaving it right there. For now. Just wait for chapter 8, k?**

**And the name I have for the other ship, the _Devil's Gauntlet_, is from a Canadian folk tale. In the story, it says that anyone left in the woods at night that sees the Devil's Gauntlet (which is actually a canoe) has to run it. If they don't get to their village before dawn (the canoe chasing all the while), then they are forced to forever be one of the paddlers on the canoe. Kinda like the plot line for PotC2. If Jack doesn't get out of his blood debt with Davy Jones, he'll be forever condemned to be part of the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_.**


	8. Pause for story time

**A/N : Sorry about the abrupt ending last chapter, but I needed to make sure you were all listening (reading).**

**I just knew everyone would guess what made Kat faint. It was too obvious for those who knew the movie.**

**Also, please check out ch7 again. I changed the name of the other ship, and included an explanation in the ending author note.

* * *

**

Jack was the first to reach the foyer, and he found Kat sprawled half face-down near the piano.

Crouching next to her, he turned her over and checked for vital signs. He was quick to notice that she wasn't breathing, and felt a twinge of relief. At least he knew why she had fallen.

Taking his dagger, which had been hidden in his sleeve, he first ripped through the dress unceremoniously, and then slid it, more carefully, along the front of the corset. He then grabbed the top and pulled on opposite sides.

Now free of the bonds, Kat immediately started gasping and Jack pulled her to a sitting position by supporting her back.

"Easy now, luv. It's alright." He turned and gave a small smile to Elizabeth.

"I think she'll be needing another dress for dinner."

"I have a couple left over from when I was younger. They shouldn't be too tight, so I won't be needing to lend her a corset."

Everyone laughed, except for Kat, who was feeling annoyed. This was the second time she had fainted, and it was quite embarrassing.

"I'm glad everyone can get a laugh at my expense." She said, detaching herself from Jack and standing up, a bit uneasy on her feet, but tried not to let it show.

"Kat," said Jack, holding out an arm to help balance her, though Kat didn't take it. "Elizabeth knows what it's like in a corset. She has to wear one very often."

"I fainted when I first wore one, too. And when I was twelve, while most girls my age were practically glued to their beds during things like the flu, I was constantly pacing my room wondering when I'd be able to get out. The only reason I didn't feel embarrassed when I fainted due to the corset, was because I knew that the people around me would expect someone like me to faint from time to time."

Kat, now standing in nothing but a pair of undergarments which Anamaria had found with the corset, felt better about this.

"Of course," she added, looking at Jack. "There were other things happening that kept my mind off embarrassment."

Jack grinned, and Will rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Kat asked, feeling as though something major had happened during the incident. "Tell me. Please?" she added, remembering that these were good friends of her father's and she'd do best not to be unpleasant just yet.

"I'll tell you later." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Mummy," Jeremy piped up. "Why is Kat standing in her underwear?"

Everyone let out a little laugh or snort, and Elizabeth beckoned Kat towards the staircase.

"Come on, Kat. I'll try to find you something to wear."

Kat followed, and the three boys watched as they went up the stairs.

"So, Jack," said Will, looking lightly amused. "You look rather respectable. I didn't think that was possible."

Jack smirked sarcastically.

"You know perfectly well that these types of clothes make me itch." And he scratched under his collar, though whether it was because it truly itched or if it was emphasis that he didn't like the clothing, only he knew.

"Still," he continued, looking at the staircase where the two women had gone. "I think Kat got worse off."

Will smiled.

"She may have time to get used to it."

"If everything goes my way," Jack said, becoming serious again. "I'll find that ship in less than a week, blast 'em all to Davy Jones' locker, and be back before Kat stops getting blisters from the lady shoes."

* * *

"Alright, then." Elizabeth said absent-mindedly as she went through a trunk in her closet. "There should be a dress that's not too fancy in here somewhere. I'm guessing right off that you don't like lace or frills?"

"Hell no."

Elizabeth laughed slightly.

_Jack's daughter, alright._

"Here we are."

Elizabeth stood up holding a forest-green dress, that looked rather casual from the other things Kat usually saw women wearing.

"I'll just get the maids to help you dress…" Elizabeth stopped short, seeing the wide-eyed expression on Kat's face.

"On second thought, I'll let you get this on yourself, and if you have trouble lacing anything, you just tell me. I'll be outside the door."

And Elizabeth left, shutting the door behind her.

_Well, at least this one doesn't seem as heavy as the one she's wearing._

Kat pulled it over her head, and then noticed that most of the lacing was in the back.

_Damn._

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"All the lacing is in the back. I can't fasten it."

The door opened immediately and Elizabeth walked back in.

"Alright, then. Turn around."

Kat turned and she could feel Elizabeth pulling the dress shut.

"My goodness, you're thin. And you still needed a corset for the other one?"

"Before I found Jack, I was always living in the basement of a tavern, never knowing where my next meal would be coming from. Although, I suppose smaller girl have smaller waists then even me."

"How old are you? Jack never said."

"Fourteen."

"Ah. Well, even for fourteen, you're rather tall. Generally, the taller you get, you start expanding a bit the other way."

Kat remembered something then, due to the mention of the corset.

"Elizabeth, what happened when you fainted because of your corset? Jack seemed to know."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I'm done tying up back here, so we might as well sit on the bed for this. You may or may not fall over laughing. I'm glad I can laugh about it now."

The two sat on the side of the bed, and Kat perked her ears.

Elizabeth began the story, and reached her conclusion about five minutes later.

"Afterward, he said words of parting which could have been wonderful if he had escaped, but they caught up to him in the blacksmith's shop, where Will was apprenticed. Will crossed blades with him, and that kept him busy until the soldiers arrived."

"What had Jack said?"

"Something to the effect of," Jack interrupted as he walked into the room. "You shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught: Captain. Jack. Sparrow."

Kat laughed.

"And then," Elizabeth added. "you threw me into James' arms, effectively slowing him up."

Kat laughed again.

"So how is it that you all became friends?" she asked, wondering how friendship could have brewed with the three.

"I needed his help to find Elizabeth," said Will, who had been in the doorway. "She was captured by vicious pirates who have committed crimes even Jack wouldn't do."

"But that is a story for another time, I believe. We had come up here because Martin-boy announced that dinner is ready. I'm starving."

Kat and Elizabeth rose, and they followed Jack, who was following Will, downstairs, past the parlour, and into the dining room.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and non-moving of plot here, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block situation with this story.**

**Jack: Then continue on with the other one, luv!**

**Christina: Huh? Oh, yeah. Franglish Love is up for those interested. It's rated M, though, and the M stuff starts in the first chapter.**


	9. The Devil's Gauntlet

**A/N: Okay, this one is the introduction the action. Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially Corvis Greenleaf, for helping me to get this thing up.

* * *

**

Kat couldn't believe all the food that was laid before her. There was chicken noodle soup in a bowl before her, as it was before all at the table, but there was also something covered in a silver dome in the centre of the table, which seemed to be quite large. In her glass goblet, there was a golden liquid, which she assumed to be either wine or champagne.

"This is a feast!" she exclaimed, looking at the stuff on the table.

"It may be a feast compared to what you're used to, luv," Jack said, grinning. "But this is nothing compared to what gets served at parties. You get hors d'oeuvres, then soup, then the main course, and then a desert."

Kat's jaw dropped, and the adults had a polite chuckle.

"So, Jack." Will began. "Who exactly are the pirates you're chasing."

"Will," Elizabeth objected. "I don't think this is a good time-"

"Well, now that he's asked," Jack said. "I know that Kat's not gonna drop it, so I might as well tell you what I've been able to find out."

Kat grinned after swallowing some soup, which had been seasoned to perfection, and Jack winked at her.

"The crew of the _Devil's Gauntlet_ are known as the Caribbean Cutthroats. They're very dangerous, and it's known that when they attack a town or ship, they never leave anyone alive."

Kat choked on her soup.

"Easy, luv!" Jack said, going to pat her back. Once her breathing was better, he took his seat and continued.

"But they've never faced my crew, or my ship. If I can't blast 'em off the map, I know I can at least hurt 'em enough and then escape as quick as possible until I've made repairs."

"And then you'd go back?" Kat asked.

"Maybe." Jack shrugged. "It depends how the battle goes. If I don't think its worth risking, then I'll just content myself with the damage."

The conversation stopped abruptly as Martin walked into the room.

"Mrs. Turner, James Norrington is here, and he wishes to see you and your husband immediately."

"Well, send him in and set up a place for him, will you? Please?" Elizabeth replied.

Martin gave a small bow and left. Not long after, he came back, followed by a rugged-looking Norrington.

"James!" Will stood up, followed by Elizabeth and Jack. Kat stayed where she was, not sure of what to do. Jeremy had no choice, as he was on a chair that had a special seat on it to raise him up, and he couldn't get out without help.

"I'm fine." He insisted as he made his way to an extra seat that Martin had told one of the other servants to place. "But I think you should discharge your guests, minus Captain Sparrow. What I have to say is very important."

"I'll explain her presence later," said Elizabeth, as she and the other two men sat down. "But if Kat wants to stay and listen and Jack approves, I think she should stay."

Kat looked at her father, and he nodded.

"Very well." James began. "My men and I were on the _Dauntless_, and we had caught wind of a pirate ship which had a very bad reputation. Much like the one yours had," he said, turning to Jack. "When Barbossa was commanding it."

He took a glass of the liquid which Kat had failed to ask what it was before continuing.

"We were considering whether or not we should go after them, when they found us."

No one said a thing, and James continued.

"I lost more than half of my men, and we barely managed to bring the _Dauntless_ back here."

"James, did the ship have a flag sporting a jackal head?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Yes." James replied, amazed. "How did you know?"

"Never mind. Where did the battle take place?" he pressed on.

"About 100 miles north west of here. It took us two days to get back."

Jack got up suddenly and threw down his napkin (which he had been using only to be polite to Will and Elizabeth. He wouldn't have been using one otherwise).

"That's it. I'm going after it."

"Jack! No!" Kat exclaimed, getting up. Anamaria had told her about the _Dauntless_. "If the pride of the Royal Navy barely got away, how will you survive?"

"Don't forget, the _Pearl_ is faster and, while we don't have as many canons as the _Dauntless_, we can stilldoas muchdamageas her."

"He's right, miss." James said, addressing Kat. "I've seen what his ship can do. While I don't think it's a very good idea to go after that ship at all, I don't think there's anyone more qualified than Jack. Who are you, anyway?"

Jack was worried that Kat might say something mean, as it seemed a tantrum was coming on, so he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"May I present, my daughter? Katarina Sparrow. Kat, this is Commodore James Norrington. I'll explain later, James." He held up a hand to stop the question which he could tell James was about to pose.

"And, if you don't object, we'll do so aboard the _Pearl_. I need to talk to someone who's seen them in battle, and I'm leaving right now. Will, Elizabeth? Kat stays with you like we said awhile ago?"

The two nodded, but jus as they did so:

"No! I'm coming with you, Jack!"

"Kat, we talked about this. You're to stay here where it's safe."

"But Jack, it's my fight, too! I want to go!"

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack's rage was coming on, and he grabbed Kat around her upper arms.

"I'm sure your guardian told you what happened to the town where you were born! The whole place was left black and burning, and there was only one person left alive when I got there, but he died shortly after." Jack's voice began to lower in volume. "How Melissa managed to get you out of there is a mystery, but also a miracle. Go out looking for trouble, and there probably won't be a miracle this time."

Kat lowered her head.

"I already lost your mother, I'm not goin' to lose you. Whatever happens to me, I want you to stay alive. If I don't come back from this, I at least want to die knowin' that you're safe. Savvy, luv?"

He lifted her chin, and, though her eyes were full of tears, she nodded.

Jack hugged, which he would only do in front of so many people. Anamaria was one, the three other people in the room were the others. He figured Jeremy wouldn't even remember this after a few months.

When they let go, Kat was biting her lips inward, trying very hard not to cry.

"Now, you stay here, and stay safe. Savvy?"

"Yes, Jack." Kat's reply came out choked and quiet, but it was heard.

"Good. James, you comin'?"

"Absolutely." He rose from his chair and walked to the open doors of the dining room, where he stopped and waited.

"I'll hope to see you lot soon." He said, prompting Kat into her seat, and looking at the Turners. Before leaving, he kissed the top of Kat's head, and whispered. "I know I can't promise anything, but I will do my best to get back to you."

Kat nodded silently, not trusting to open her mouth.

Just as Jack started walking towards James, the sound of a large explosion reached their ears.

Jack and James ran for the door, while Will, Kat and Elizabeth, who first scooped up Jeremy, followed.

The group ran outside, and saw a strange ship firing at the town.

Horrific scenes of a similar situation flashed in the minds of the Turners and James.

"That's the ship." Said James.

"We've gotta get to the _Pearl_." said Jack."All of us." He grabbed Kat's hand and they all began running.

"How will get there if the other ship is in port?" James shouted as they went.

"The _Pearl_ is hidden behind some cliffs at the other end of the bay! All I have to do is try to get their attention without alerting the Caribbean Cutthroats!"

The group managed to get down to the beach without too much difficulty, only to find that Gibbs was already there with the boat.

"Anamaria figured y'might be needin' a quick escape!" Gibbs shouted to them.

Everyone rushed into the boat.

Luckily, the Pearl had ventured closer, so it only took them five minutes to get there and onboard.

"Alright!" Jack shouted once he was back at the wheel. "Load the guns! Everyone be quick getting ready! This is not gonna be like any battle we've been in before! The Caribbean Cutthroats are notorious for bein' the biggest bully around! We're gonna have to show 'em that they're not!"

The crew cheered.

"Good! I've come to expect the best of you in bad situations! Now's the time to prove everyone what you're mde of!"

More cheers.

"Get going!"

More cheers, and the crew ran off in different directions according to each one's profession during battle.

"Will, I'm probably gonna need your help, too." Will nodded and went. "Elizabeth, you're very useful, but I'll understand if you'd rather stay in my cabin with Jeremy. Kat?" he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're to stay in my cabin, too? Savvy, luv?"

Kat nodded. She felt drained of emotion, because she was operating in crisis mode.

"I trust Kat to look after Jeremy, Jack." Elizabeth said. "I'm helping."

"Well, find something to do that helps." He clapped her back, and started steering towards the Devil's Gauntlet.

"James, what can you tell me about them?"

"Not enough until I actually see what they try. If anything looks familiar, I'll tell you so you can prepare yourselves. Something I can warn you now, is: as soon as we're in range, fire. Try to do as much damage as quickly as possible."

Jack nodded.

"Anamaria!" he called.

"Yes, captain?"

"Go below and tell the men to start firing as soon as we're in range. If we run out of canon balls, let's try that trick you had done on the Interceptor."

"Aye, sir."

And she left.

"Here we go." Said Jack, as they approached.

**A/N: Ooh… cliffy! Tune in next chapter!**

**And, for the part about how far the battle was and that stuff, I don't know how fast the Dauntless is, or how many knots one has to go to make that trip in two days, so just smile and nod for that part.**

**Also: the Caribbean Cutthroats were a real band of pirates back in… I'll have to check the year again. Needless to say, they were not liked.**


End file.
